Episode 173
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 174|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:05:43 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Nick Robalik Intro: RA Theme on old phonograph 1900s. Hershel comes out "RA listeners are so rare Nintendo is turning them into Amibos. PS4 and Jap literature have something in common due to their small library." Closing Song: New York something Sinatra Content Covered: Notable Facts: Oh yeah Bag Raiders - Shooting Star Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Faggot. **Matt - Right when you said faggot. **Alex - I say nice things you say mean things. *I'm better and I'm different. *John Leguizamo voice of Bob, Archer, and Coach McGuirk. *Kate is Tina in every imaginable way. Even to a T. **Kate - Huh, wai... **Alex - Exactly what Kate would do. **Kate - I am Bob's Burgers. **Matt - You are the establishment. **Mitch - They don't hide it, it's a guy's voice coming out of a teenage girl. **Kate - Welcome to my nightmare. *Night Robobolik! **Kate - You're the only developer that came back. **Nick - Why is that? **Matt - Alex kills them or too much semen. **Nick - Yeah, yeah, okay. **Alex - A person heard about the semen and wanted to be on; Cassidy from Caloypy Games. Is she dead now? **Mitch - Yeah. *How many lesbian cowboys are in Sombrero? **Nick - Got to save characters for DLC. **Alex - Terrible, capitalism. **Nick - No the DLC is free. **Alex - You're a terrible capitalist! **Nick - Who do you think I am!? Netherealm Studio? *I can play Charizard Bookfart. *I hate the faggots game because it's unnecessary so I hear it all the time. **Matt - There this game instead of stickshift you're stroking a cock. **Kate - That's a game? **Matt - Yes. **Kate - Are you getting it confused of something you did with your Uncle when you were 12? **Matt - No I swear to god i'll look it up. **Mitch - Let me get this straight, you are mad at this game because it's more popular than us? **Alex - No I'm mad at this game because its a juvenile play at work. **Matt - Robert Yang is a bit of a dickhead but I think its hilarious. *The Mask is basically Deadpool. *(Mitch) It was gay you faggot. Misgendering the fence. **Kate - White gates can't be gay being white and privileged. *I like that we are having a conversation while Matt is jerking off to her. *Hey Matt here's a $20 bill. No it's got a faggot on the front. **Matt - Andrew Jackson is a different story. **Alex - What a fucking prick. *I'm a knobgobling shit shlop. **Kate - You're a shitslopping fuckthing. **Alex - I'm a flabslapping oh wait. **Matt - That's me! Kate *I met a Gamergate in public. **Alex - Was it locked or did you have to climb over it? **Matt - Did he scream at you? **Alex - Sometimes you have brain damage. **Mitch - I want to do an event where Kate jumps the Gamergate in waterskis in Happy Days. Where we get hyped up for weeks. When we get to the moment, she doesn't even jump she fucking hits the gate and gets dragged for 3 miles by the speedboat. **Matt - And no one stops to help. *Mitch your mothers cunt, and I fucked it. *Did you hear they are making a Chibi-Robo game? **Alex - Out of fences? **Matt - They're using the ones out from Japanese Internment camps. *How much do you regret turning up? *What's it like screaming at people on twitter? **Nick - Takes all my time now. *The hipsters of today is what Frank Miller thought future punks would look like. These people are fucking ridiculous. **Nick - Seems more like a fungal infection that needs to be removed from culture. *GTA had kill all Haitians (Vice City) **Nick - But they were straight. **Matt - That we know of. *Will we have popsicle eating in Sombrero? **Nick - I don't know, are you guys going to give money on my Patreon? **Kate - I don't know, have you been harassed lately? **Nick - I don't have a Patreon. **Kate - Go out there and get raped, then we'll talk. **Alex - We'll donate $50 to your Patreon if you donate $50 to our Patreon. **Nick - That's collusion. **Alex - No. That's a business deal. **Matt - By the end we'll have $30 at the end of it. *Indie developers are really going places. For it to be art you can't skip cutscenes. *If you want to watch people not be funny playing videogames you can watch us play Silent Hill 2. **Matt - You can watch Kate fall in a swimming pool 3 times. **Nick - To be fair, the camera sucks. To be more fair the whole gameplay sucks. *You don't like to be bossed around? **Matt - Especially by a woman. *Quest of Infamy got a developer review comment. That game sucked. *Jayson is disqualified for being a furry. **Matt - Jayson, I'm suppose to dedicate an hour of furry bashing to him because he wrote a message to me stop talking about him and furries. Fuck furries, they're like the Irish. Nobody likes them, and people are embarrassed to be around. Boston has a bustling furry section. **Mitch - Are all Irish furry? **Matt - Yes, fuck Jayson, but to my big gay ass furry son I love you but fucking go away forever. *When the Mooselams come over the wall. *I have 50 Atari games. A good Atari game is having an idea how to move or what to do. *Blocked by Double Fine. I did check the Blockbots and they manually did it. *I got so bored I typed butthole in Google and Vice Canada was the 2nd result. Butthole is the new vagina. *The Origin of Robalick. Something that wears a track suit. *I had Witcher on Steam for 3 years. **Mitch - You can let me borrow your account. **Kate - I will not let you share it. Mitch. **Mitch - I don't want you to read my garbage tier visual novels. **Kate - Excuse me, their point and click adventures. **Matt - What is Smash Bros? **Alex - A visual novel. *Nick what's your view on Sessler? **Alex - You call yourself journalism? **Matt - Multiple journalists yes! *Will Sombrero come out before Half Life 3? **Matt - Should we stop? **Kate - We should stop forever. **Matt - Do you walk to one place and the game ends? Go to a hat rack and become a lesbian. **Kate - An celebrate Cinco De Mayo. *We want kickbacks. **Nick - You would have to sleep with me. **Alex - I tried. Nick are we talking about anal? **Nick - Huh? **Alex - It's really the only way. Matt *I have too much hate speech on my facebook. **Kate - It's always cool. *Who the fuck would go to Broadway? *Who played Shoot the Homo? **Kate - I haven't. **Nick - What is this? **Matt - Fagblaster. **Nick - How can the internet be mad at something? *Jim Sterling that guy can fucking shit himself to death. *Dude I'm a master at fagblaster. *My bad the game is called Kill the Faggot. **Kate - Mitch, why don't you die. **Nick - Guys, I hear this every week, and the next week you are still here. You guys are a real life version of Cheers. Your love of Pokémon and hatred for everything. **Kate - We made a pact episode 1000 to kill ourselves. **Alex - We can still kill each other but not ourselves. No matter how depressed Mitch gets we'll keep pouring salt in the wound because he's a bitch anyway. **Mitch - I have no blood, it's all dried up. *He also made a game Hurt Me Plenty where you smack a guys ass. *This guy makes ultra gay games to make people uncomfortable. **Kate - This guy is you! **Matt - That's what I'm saying! We're 2 sides of the same coin. I want a game where 2 people fight with their cocks and this guy is doing it. I'm jealous. *(MAGFEST) They hold it in the Gaylord hotel. **Nick - I like it already. **Matt - They have your boy Arthur Chu. **Kate - Wait, who's my boy? **Alex - You know. The black guy! **Matt - Everyone's drunk and everyone's happy. I never wanted to kick the shit out of anyone at MAGFEST, except Egoraptor. Him and Spoony can eat a giant dick. **Kate - In the future Egoraptor and Spoony will be considered the same person. *Fuck you. Thank you. *We fear commitment. We don't like when people like us. We have a fear of being liked. **Alex - Fuck you! **Nick - Yeah! Other podcasts I go on, they take it seriously. **Alex - If I could be the PR for a moment.... **Matt - Fuck everybody. **Alex - Fuck you people. The point is we want to have a good fucking time. **Matt - We've been unsuccessful. **Kate - For the past 4 years. **Alex - It's not about being with your friends and kissing ass. It's punching them in the arm and you call him faggot. **Mitch - But do you eat your best friends ass? **Alex - Yeah you eat your best friends ass. So that's what we do. We punch them in the arm, eat their asses. **Kate - And have a few laughs. **Matt - Christina is looking at me like what the fuck is going on. *We like to do stuff that keeps us busy and keeps the dark stuff away. *How I edit the show is taking a fat shit on the keyboard. *(Suicide Squad) I need to see that movie dressed as Harley Quinn. *Guys give me Patreon so I can make more Game Grumps. Then you get a thousand a month. **Mitch - You've been tricked faggot. **Kate - Egoraptor is like Mitch but more annoying and louder. **Matt - Like Max Headroom. **Mitch - Why am I Max Headroom? *The Indoctrination Machine. NES. **Mitch - The guy that died years ago. **Matt - Miamoto? **Mitch - He died at E3 2008 Wii Music Press Conference. **Alex - 136% true. No youtube just Wii Music. *Who's going to make my cockslapping game? **Alex - Will Brierly. No one will see it coming. **Kate - We make to many dick jokes to make it. **Alex - Problem here is Matt is trying to sell out, Mitch is selling out, Kate will never sell out and I'm here trying to have fun, where to get not everyone to hate us, but nobody cares. *There was Germans and there was Nazis. What side are you on? *Kung Fury is out you shithead fuck! **Alex - We should call the genre 80's Lies. *It's weird when I see a father kissing his son. **Kate - Your childhood? **Matt - When my dad did it we open mouthed kissed. **Mitch - Shower with your Dad Simulator. **Matt - Can we make that? **Mitch - It's already coming out. **Matt - What the fuck you Indie Developers?! Nick! **Alex - You're what's wrong with the industry. **Mitch - Anyone showered with their dad? **Kate - Yeah **Matt - Probably. I was too young to remember. He didn't kiss me in the shower. **Kate - Forehead but not butthole. **Matt - I'm not homophobic. Fathers should kiss their sons. Not with their mouths but fists. *My dad is on a ceiling fan shitting everywhere. My dad really wants to die. **Alex - I want to meet Dadslapper and shake his baby. *O' Brien is now a character and no longer a filthy mick. *My mom is Irish. **Alex - NNNOOOooooo *Splatoon as a pedophile and a 12 year old boy. That game applies to me. *Fourway marriage. **Nick - I'm not judging. *How can we become better adults? **Alex - How do we get your genetics inside of us? **Kate - You wouldn't ask Jane Jensen that. **Matt - I wasn't there, I would have asked if I could fuck her. Developer interview, but want to fuck. **Alex - I didn't say that. **Matt - I want to fuck everyone and everything including Triceracop. **Alex - If you're going to get kicked out somewhere don't fucking shill us. **Kate - No nonsenseGate, no confrontation, just I'm gonna tell on you. **Nick - I have a lawyer. Not Jewish, not white so a double win. **Matt - Oh my god. **Alex - You are going to lose. Mitch *Do you know what I'm talking about? **Matt - No one knows what you're talking about. The show's dead. *(Unfunny lesbian joke) **Alex - That's the sound of a joke crashing so hard shrapnel is in my eyes. **Nick - Don't take responsibility for Mitch's jokes. *(quoting the Flab) I've gone on record if you like anything you're fucking gay. *I do a lot of things. **Matt - Like interrupting me, I have a lot of fun! **Alex - It's like that fuckface faggot Mitch. **Nick - Who's been your lamest guest, or shall I say lamest developer? **Matt - Mushroom 11 people didn't go well at first. *(Disagree with Mitch on Margot Robbie. She is hot, as Harley Quinn? ehhhh) *We beat hate. **Alex - On banner Random Assault beats hate. **Matt - Is that why Hatred is a better game than Shoot the Faggot because it looks like it was actually developed and it's indiscriminate shooting? *Coolspotalf will be my computer password. *Random Assault the Next Generation a podcast created by people that hate us. *Sony conference for E3 is burying the Vita alive, on stage. **Matt - Vita has vague Japanese coughing disease. **Kate -If I can find a way to play a game on my TV and not a tiny screen I will be happy. **Alex - Coming from a human being that never leaves the house. **Kate - Shut the fuck up. I go outside all the time for 5 minutes. **Matt - Portable gaming for me is when I can take a shit. I use to play with the Wii U. **Mitch - You moved your bathroom? **Alex - Please continue Nick your voice is better than Mitch. Nick *Kate we have different definitions of career. Some people indies are making a career. **Kate - No you're making art. **Nick - Yeah. No, I'm making commerce. I'll let someone with pink hair decide. *We need to move to Mars. **Kate - But we'll rape everyone there. *Amiibos, at least they put effort in their money grabbing scheme. *You guys are justifying your rampant consumerism because you don't believe games can be art. **Mitch - You are talking to the one that bought the Sonic Amiibo. **Matt - Games are art only if I agree with them. **Kate - Yes. **Matt - If I don't agree with a game, it's not art. **Nick - I didn't know you were from San Francisco. *I saw my friend play Fallout 3. He was overencumbered but he was walking to slow. I saw him 10 minutes later, still slowly moving back to town. I got so mad I had to leave the room. *The 90's was a bad time for most things. **Alex- Yeah look at Mitch for hell sake. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 174|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Nick